


The Shadow by the Cradle

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, child health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: Trapped in the Hotel Gula, Nora worries about CassieA little extra dialogue for 'A Piece of Cake',page 45 panel 4, where Lexi is infusing Nora with moral fibre using pistachio chocolate brownies.





	

_“You’re married right?” asked Lexi. “What’s his name?”_

_“Geoff. We have a daughter too,” replied Nora,_ “I so want to get back to her. I’m afraid something might happen to her while I'm away, that she might get ill.”

“Does she, like, get sick a lot?”

“No, not especially. But you know how it is with children. They can be snatched away in a moment. I dread that even if I do escape this place, she might not be there when I get back. How is it in the future? Is childhood health still a problem?”

“Oh yes, we’ve got big, big problems in children’s heath right now.”

“How terrible! I thought future medicine would have found treatments for all those terrible diseases. So, what is the main problem? Rickets, tuberculosis, polio, malnutrition, typhus, scarlet fever, measles, mumps, typhoid fever, cholera, smallpox?”

“No, none of those. I haven’t, like, even heard of half of them. No, the big problem we have in 2013 Britain is obesity. Children have so much high-calorie cheap food available that they’re all getting far too fat.”

Nora looked at her for a second in disbelief and then burst out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Lexi scowled at the the maid until she stopped laughing. Childhood obesity was not funny. She decided it was time to get the plot back on track.

_“Let’s get you back home then…”_


End file.
